1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for keys, coins and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a key holder having an appearance similar to that of a credit card which may be used as an advertising or promotional item.
2. The Prior Art
Card-like holders for spare keys, coins and the like are known in the prior art. One type of prior art card-like holder consists of a card member having slots in which keys are inserted thus allowing the ends or edges of the keys to extend from the surface of the holder. Such a configuration, however, is undesirable in that the key extensions can catch or bind on clothing, pockets etc. Another type of card-like holder consists of a card member having pockets for receiving keys, and means for restraining the keys within the card pockets. Such restraining means typically include adhesive or magnetic strips disposed across the surface of the keys and card or an adhesive film substantially covering the card face which includes the key containing pockets. The use of adhesive or magnetic strips is undesirable in that it is cumbersome; the strips may be easily misplaced and/or become worn after a period of use; and portions of the keys contained in the holder are plainly visible to a prospective thief. The use of a resealable adhesive film is undesirable in that after a period of use the film may become worn such that it no longer properly adheres to the card holder thus resulting in the possible loss of the items contained in the holder.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a card-like holder for keys, coins and the like which is sturdy and does not rely upon adhesive or magnetic strips, or a resealable film for restraining the contents of the holder therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a card-like holder for keys, coins and the like which fully encloses and conceals from view the items contained therein.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a card-like holder for keys, coins and the like which is inexpensive to manufacture and which includes ample surface area for printed indicia such that the holder may be used as a promotional item.